The Mesmerizing Sector
Synopsis Mig and Maltha learn of a mysterious alien that has taken hold in Under City that appears to be feeding on alien emotions, causing them to turn lifeless. Plot Inside Under City, a large group of aliens are away from the market stalls and all in one sector/area of the city, appearing to be in line for something. An alien then walked out of line to see the thing being looked at by seemingly everyone: the Affectu creature, which had recently showed up in Under City. This alien was the first customer of the day to see the Affectu. Alien: Aww!!! What an adorable little creature you are!! The Affectu smiled greatly at the alien and the two stared at each other for a while. Affectu: You like my cuteness huh? Too hard to even look away? Just then, its eyes began to glow and swirl around. The alien's eyes turned very small and its pupils shrunk. Everyone in the line got confused and looked at the alien and Affectu. Just then, the alien began floating upwards and got drained. The Affectu stared at everyone, who then ran away, and turned blue with sadness. It then laughed deeply and ran away. Meanwhile on Earth, Mig and Maltha are shown riding along in Maltha's ride. Mig, bored, is looking out the window and moaning. Maltha: Is something wrong Mig? Mig: Is there anything we can be doing? Maltha: We are driving, and that is something. Mig: What joy -_-. Where to exactly? Maltha: I got a complaint about an alien called the Affectu. They say it has the ability to trick people's minds and steal their emotions. The more it does it, the more powerful it gets. Mig: Affectu? HA...weird name. The car accelerated in speed and Mig fell back and held onto the roof. Mig: GAAHHHHHH!!! Maltha: Almost to Under City, don't worry! He then stopped the car in front of the secret entrance and Mig slammed forward and banged his head. Mig: Nice stop....aghhhh! Maltha: Thank you. The two got out of the car and ran into the large pipe. They then saw the Under City and it was shown to be mainly vacant. Mig: Maltha? Reason? Maltha: According to my scanners, there is no sign of life on the streets but tons inside the buildings. Mig: And the Affectu...? Maltha: I found a trace of something in the market area. Maybe it's the beast. Mig pressed his gamatrix and scrolled through the upcoming holograms that showed in the activated list. He selected an alien and slammed down the trix. He became Warpspeed. Warpspeed dashed down into the city and began going up and down the markets and housing districts to find the beast. Warpspeed: Where is it Maltha? Maltha: It's saying it's right here. Warpspeed: Where we are now? You sure? I see nothing. Just then the Affectu broke out of the ground, red with rage. It was giant and it roared at Mig and Maltha. Maltha: ...Positive. Warpspeed and Maltha stared at the large beast. It looked down at them and reached its arm out to snatch them. Warpspeed grabbed Maltha and sped off. An explosion occured behind him. Warpspeed sped down the market as the giant Affectu was chasing after him. Just then, it swatted Mig and Maltha into a wall. Warpspeed: GAHHHH!!! He slid down the side of the wall and transformed back. Maltha got up and blasted a line across the ground. The Affectu tripped over it and began rolling down the market. Mig jumped up and rubbed at his head. Mig: Maltha I have a plan....trust me on this. Maltha: What is it Miguel? Mig: Simple. We use you as bait for the Affectu to try and drain you while I catch it on video to show to the plumbers to give them a right to lock it up. Maltha: Brilliant....but wait. How will we attract the Affectu to us? Mig smiled deviously. Meanwhile later, a large blast of water sprayed into the air. The Affectu noticed the blast of water and smiled. It then began running to the point of origin. Aquapus was shown next to Maltha and he transformed back. Maltha: It's coming this way....good plan. Mig: What would you do without me huh? The Affectu saw Maltha standing there and walked up to him. Maltha: Well look at you adorable loving creature! The Affectu smiled at Maltha and stared at him as Maltha pretended to pet him and have a fun time. Mig got out his communicator and began to talking to Maltha throw his earpiece. Mig: At least TRY to act like your having fun... Maltha: I know, I'm trying as best as I can. The Affectu stared at Maltha and he stared back at it. The Affectu stared deeply at Maltha with its swirling, colorful eyes, its new victim. Maltha's eyes then locked on the beast and his pupils shrinkened greatly. Maltha: So...cute...must...not...look...away. Mig peered over at him from the opposite end. He then grabbed out his communicator. Mig: Alright Maltha, cut it out now. We have evidence now. Just then, Maltha sat down and he began growing wrinkles and paler by the second. Mig: MALTHA GET OUT OF THERE! The Affectu turned around and looked at Mig. Mig hid behind a wall and got out of his communicator. Just then, the beast hopped onto his lap and looked at him. Affectu: Look into my adorable eyes... Mig looked away and kicked it off him. The Affectu looked at him angrily and turned dark green. It grew in size and roared at Mig angrily. Mig: Green with envy...an emotion. Oh no...MALTHA'S DRAINED! Affectu: Yes, and soon you will too! Mig backed up and ran back, just missing the Affectu lunge at him. Mig pressed his gamatrix and saw the yellow warning sign. Mig: AW COME ON! Please work! Lavalamp, Lavalamp!!! He began slamming it down and slapping the faceplate but it wouldn't budge. Just then, he hit it one more time and the core went down. The trix made a weird noise and transformed him. He looked at himself: a largely built, black, shortened lizard creature. Unknown Alien: Ugh....no time for a new guy! The Affectu then laughed at him and picked him up. Unknown Alien: HEY LET ME GO! I'M NOT A PET! The Affectu badly rubbed on him and scratched him and shook him around like a toy. Unknown Alien: That's IT!! The alien's eyes turned all black and he floated out of the Affectu's arms. It stared at him awkwardly and he was floating about it. Just then, the alien made the Affectu slightly glow around and float up. He then threw it all the way to the edge of Under City and bashed it multiple times in the wall before letting go. Mig landed on the ground and looked at himself. Unknown Alien: WHOA! Telekinesis powers? SWEET! Just then the Affectu came rolling down the market area, bigger and badder than before. It had spikes on it and was red all over. Unknown Alien: o_o Oh no... Just then, Mig was shown being kicked straight into the air and he landed hard on a market. His trix began beeping and transformed him back. Mig: Oh great... The Affectu began stomping towards Mig and growling. It saw him and jumped into the air, intending to pounce on him. Mig looked scared and hestitated. He slammed down his gamatrix and became Juggerknot. Juggerknot held the beast up in the air and his trix began flashing. Juggerknot: NO! GERRRRRR!!! He transformed back and fell down as the Affectu hit him. He then slammed it down again and became Kreepy Krawl. Kreepy Krawl punched him off with his sharp point claw and then grabbed out his weaved rope. His trix beeped and flashed again, turning him back. Gamatrix: Entering recharge mode. Mig looked at it and slammed his head on his hand. Mig: Recharge!? Your kidding me! Just then, the Affectu got up and combined all of its emotions into one. It turned very large and very strong and roared down at Mig. Mig: CRAP! Mig ran back and got grabbed back by the Affectu. It picked him up and began shaking him around. Affectu: YOU PET NOW. ME YOUR MASTER!!!!!! Mig: WHOA, wait....pet? Your kidding right? Yea, no.... Affectu: RARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!! YOU DISOBEY MASTER! MASTER MUST ANNIHILATE YOU! Mig: Harsh! The Affectu hurled Mig into the air and began crashing into buildings. Aliens ran out of them, screaming in terror. Mig looked down at the screaming residents of Under City and saw that he was near the ground. He kept hitting his trix and pressing it. Mig: PLEASE WORK GAMATRIX!!!! He tapped it again and the recharge sign went away. The playlist holograms popped up. Mig: Thank you... Mig saw the ground nearing him and he selected an alien without looking. He slammed down his gamatrix and landed. He became another new alien. Unknown Alien: Ah...gamatrix, your FULL of surprises today. He looked up at the Affectu and glared at it through his snake eyes. He then hissed and jumped into the air. His large fangs appeared and got bigger from his mouth. Two fang-like things also sprouted from his palms as well. He stuck onto the Affectu and shot a venomous substance at it through his mouth opening on his tongue. The Affectu roared at him and flicked him off, but he stuck on harder. Unknown Alien: Ah...I like this guy. I think I'll call him...Venom Fang!! The Affectu then began crying and turned all blue. It shrunk a bit and Venom Fang smiled. Venom Fang: That hurts you huh? He then began twirling with his legs and whacking the Affectu around with them. The Affectu cried more and more and shrunk more and more also. Venom Fang got his fangs out of the beast and jumped down. He looked up at it and saw it glowing. It swirled around and aliens' emotions began flying back to their bodies. The aliens that were attacked got up and looked around, confused and a little dizzy. Maltha got up and saw Mig and the Affectu. He walked to them rubbing his head. Mig hit his gamatrix symbol and transformed back to normal. Maltha: What...happened... Mig: I stopped this freak from rampaging its head off, that's what. Maltha: Oh...that's good...I have a big headache Si-Mig...I think I'm going back to the car to rest. Just then the Affectu stopped spinning and was dizzy. It fell down and went to sleep. Mig: Nighty-night! Little freak... Mig began walking away and stopped. Mig: DANG IT!!! I FORGOT TO CAPTURE THIS ON VIDEO!!! Characters *Miguel Tennyson * Maltha Rano Villains *Affectu Aliens Used *Warpspeed *Aquapus *Levilizard (first appearance, accidental; selected alien was Lavalamp) *Juggerknot (brief) *Kreepy Krawl (brief) *Venom Fang (first appearance) Trivia *Mig accidentally turns into a new alien: Levilizard. **It is confirmed that Levilizard is the alien scanned from the Z'Khulfarrians in'' The Other Side of Time''. *Mig turns into Venom Fang for the first time. *This episode aired on March 30, 2013 because of an Easter special with Gamaverse. **This Easter marathon/special includes Foe Hammered and this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7